


Battle Buddies Food Run

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, battle buddies, so I got one, we need more missions for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: The Battle Buddies have been sent out to get food for their hiring agency.Surely, they can't mess this up, right?





	Battle Buddies Food Run

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. We've been reduced to this?"

Ryan and Jeremy walked out of the briefing room in their workplace building. Ryan was holding a list in his hand while Jeremy was just shaking his head. They've been briefed and sent out on two missions, but it wasn't enough to give them more jobs to find and kill. They were sent on gofer duty, until they could train to get better missions in the future. 

"Why are we picking up food for everyone? We're the Battle Buddies! They should be getting food for us! What the hell??" Jeremy exclaimed.

"They don't appreciate science and the art of murder. We've killed Hitler and let everyone in that simulation take themselves out, and we still don't get recognized as great! What does it take to please those assholes?" Ryan grumbled as they got in the elevator. The meeting room was at the top floor, so it would be a long ride down. Jeremy angrily pressed the buttons as the elevator door closed and the ride began. Down, down, down...

"Does this mean we're fired?" Jeremy asked.

"I mean...they would've told us if we were. Sending us out to get food doesn't mean we're done with the action and adventure. We'll be back, Lil J. They can't get rid of us."

"But, they just did. So we could get them food."

"...good point."

[DING!]

They've reached the parking garage where various vehicles were kept. Some were for simple driving, while others were armed with weapons, ready to take someone out. And one car, in particular, was orange and purple with a black skull on the front. 

"God, I love this car!" Jeremy smiled, getting in the passenger seat of the 2Spooky Tim. Of course, he gave it the name.

"Not enough spooky, and way too much Rimmy Tim." Ryan stuck his tongue out at Lil J as he hopped in the drivers seat. They put on their seatbelts as Ryan put the keys in the ignition and took off. Leaving their job and heading out into the streets of town; that's what they loved about their job. They didn't have to be stuck inside, being walled up by a cubicle. There was always something new to do and see every day. Well, until today.

"Oh, my God. Ryan, I forgot to tell you. So, I was heading to the weapons testing room to throw some of those new throwing knives we've got and guess who I ran into? The Play Pals." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Did they say anything?"

"You know those two- they always have to rub it in when they think they're better than us. Somehow, they heard about us going to get food and started laughing in my face. Big Nose was all, 'oh! We've been in the game longer than you. That's why we get all the cool missions and shit. Oooh! Look at me! I'm British and I make my own stealth music when I walk down the hall with my boi! Wot?!'" Jeremy mocked with an exaggerated British accent. 

Ryan chuckled in his seat. "I don't know why those two get called for missions sometimes. They're more reckless than we are! But, we just got here, so I guess we don't have that bromance everyone wants."

"We have our own bromance, Ryan. Fuck those two. Their last mission involved preparing a turtle for combat. A turtle, Ryan! What does that have to do with saving our planet from Funha- er, evil?" Jeremy sighed.

"I don't question our bosses anymore. Well, I question them today. But, they seem to know which missions fit which team. They sent Team OG to help construct a building next to the local bar. See? Perfect for them! Oh shit. I missed my turn. Shit. Gotta drive all the way down here now." Ryan muttered, driving down a busy street. While at a red light, he saw something that caught his eye.

**LASER TAG CONTEST HERE AT THE FUN HALL**

"Hold on, Jeremy. I think I've found something more exciting than our current 'mission.'"

Ryan parked the car as Lil J gasped after reading the sign.

"You fucking serious? Laser Tag? This was calling our names the whole time, Ryan!" Lil J exclaimed. "But, what about the food?"

Ryan looked at the list and ripped it up into tiny pieces. "Who cares? We're the Battle Buddies, not the Delivery Buddies. Let 'em get their own shit. If we don't have any missions to go on, we're gonna have fun today!"

"Hell yeah!"

\------------------------------------

In the darkness of the Laser Tag room, you cannot run, but you can hide. And it's best to hide when 2 grown men are in the game, treating it like WW3.

"RYAN! RYAN! THEY'RE HEADED OVER THIS WAY! TAKE 'EM OUT! TAKE 'EM OUT!"

"I GOTCHA, LIL J! DON'T WORRY! THEY WON'T ESCAPE ME! GOT ONE! GOT- Hey! You're out! Stay on the ground! Don't get up! Follow the rules! What are ya, a kid?!"

_"Uh...y-yeah..."_

"JEREMY, WATCH OUT FOR A SNEAK ATTACK!"

"I AM MONSTER TRUCK, BITCHES!! TAKE THAT! AND THAT!"

Jeremy ran over to Ryan's side, while everyone else around them were "dead" or too scared of them to move.

"You know what, Ryan? You were right. This is more our speed, not going to fucking McDonald's for people who can't respect our work. Thanks for this. I'm having fun."

Ryan gave Jeremy a hug (as best as he could with all the Laser Tag gear on) and ruffled his hair. "Hey, no problem. We gotta stick together and show everyone that you don't mess with the Battle Buddies!"

"Damn right!"

Needless to say, they were banned from Fun Hall 15 minutes later.


End file.
